A cell tower provides cellular communication services to users within range of the cell tower. Cell towers are typically 50-150 feet tall and include antennas to wirelessly communicate with users on the ground. These cell towers may have a maximum range of around 10 kilometers. The cell towers may be arranged in a network to provide cellular service to a large geographic area.